1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system that keeps track of the location of various electronic devices using AC lines (power lines), and various devices used in the system, including adaptors, controllers, and plug receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The idea of communicating using AC lines (power lines) is already known (see unexamined patent H10-341249 [1998]). The idea is also already known to provided within amusement devices a trouble information collection device that collects error information and other trouble information, a coin information collection device that collects information about sales, and a power line modem that superimposes on the power lines within the facility, as data, the collected trouble information, sales information, and other information within the device, and to have a central controller that collects data from power lines within the facility via a power line modem and controls the amusement devices (see unexamined patent H6-210067 [1994]).
However, in controlling electronic devices of many different types, there is the problem that their arrangement position and storage position cannot be managed efficiently.
That is, although internal information for each amusement device can be reported to a collection device by connecting amusement devices to the power line, one cannot obtain such information as where an amusement device is located.